Hexagon Lady
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Hexagon Lady. Fanfic for a hot af background character that deserves more. Lemon


Gumball was sitting there sadly crying on his new bed of his new room of his new house in Sidney, Australia, with Sherry Williams, a friend from the job of his mom that was a black humanoid woman with hexagonal head and hips, with thin legs, stomach, and arms, little d-cup breast, rainbow hair, golden chain on his hips, diamond necklace, oval eyes and pink lips ( **She is the hexagon lady background character that appeared all the series. I kind of wanted to do this, since she is so thicc, hot and sexy af, that since i gave her the attention that all the women needs, i decided to do this fanfic lemon with some character i know... Gumball** ) After the incident of happiness virus that was the only one to be cured, but his friends and even family have gotten to gone to quarantine, because of it, to be safe from the zombies he had to sk for help from one of his mom's friends, and go far away from the zombies in a plane with a lie that was his only son to Sidney, Australia.

Then, Gumball was crying on his bed sit on it, thinking that all of this was his fault.

"Guys, family, i'm so sorry"

In that moment the Williams women entered to his room.

"Son, what's going on?"

"I was just sad because of them. I didn't save them. I was so reckless." Gumball said with tears.

"Hey son, don't say things like that, you tried your best, they would be so proud about it." She said smiling.

"Ok, thanks for supporting me" he said to her with a smile.

"You are welcome" she said to him giving a kiss on his cheek, which caused Gumball to blush about it and she got out of his room.

At the night on their beds, their were having dreams, dirty dreams about themselves, kidnapping each other, sexually, declaring as husband and wife. There were times in that they tried to fap thinking about each other naked. They felt bad for it. But for their hormones it was the correct thing.

But today it was the moment in that they will declare at each other, husband and wife.

"Son! Come down right now!"

The Williams Women yelled as Gumball came down to stairs.

"What's wrong mother?"

"What does this means?" She showed to his adoptive son the photos of her naked.

"Mom..." he gulped. "That..."

"Son, there is only one thing to know and that is... Do you want to fuck me? Lust me? You love me as a sexy gurlfriend?" She asked lustfully.

"Mom..." then he got horny to think about all the times she was with his mother Nicole, his breasts, ass, voice, necklace, lips, hir, eyes, legs, waist, and golden chain. "Yeah. That right" he smirked pervertly "I want you to we to make our union official as husband and wife, sweetheart"

"Oh baby, then let's do it" she said pretending to faint sexily to Gumball to catch her in her arms taking her to her room putting her in her bed taking off her clothes revealing his sexy slut body and he did do, and reveled a buff body, since the dy that he fell in love with the hexagon lady, he needed to look so sexy that he would be of his and nobody else!

Then Sherry woke up all nude, thanks to a french kiss that his soon-to-be girlfriend, and his eyes almost exploded when she saw his "son" hunky body of his And the fun started right now.

 **LEMON START! AT, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0...**

They kissed at french style, for after that, sucking her gorgeous tits full of milk, moaning for it.

"AH! AH! AH! AH!"

Gumball grabbed his penis hard as a rock, full of cum, for putting it into that sexy girl's mouth, sucking it until, the cum spayed in all his mouth, leaving his girlfriend with some breath on it.

Gumball then got himself inside of her, putting his delicious penis, inside of her breaking her hymen, and after that doing the anal position in his hot anus, filling her of sperm.

Now themselves, are declared officially husband and wive.

"Sweetheart, that was fucking amazing" Sherry said panting sweating.

"I think so hehe" Gumball grinned sexily as he kissed his new and beautiful girlfriend passing out after all thier fun and even because Gumball sprayed to her face a sleep spore that causes somebody to fall unconscious, in her arms, touching his precious titties, and delicate arms, kissing all his body, lips, ass, boobs, legs, arms, groin, hips, neck, chest and gorgeous back.


End file.
